The present invention relates to the power generation industry and, more particularly, to the field of power generators and methods of installing same.
Conventionally, the construction of power generation systems must be planned out far in advance and great caution must be taken to insure that the construction of the power generation system is performed with precise detail. Normally, main and neutral leads, and the associated current transformers, are associated with a particular side portion of a power generator. Further, in conventional power generation systems, the connections for the main and neutral leads are positioned on preselected side portions of the power generator as the power generator is constructed on site. The main and neutral lead assemblies are often shipped to the site pre-configured to be connected to one particular side of the power generator. This arrangement is disadvantageous because the main and neutral lead assemblies are restricted to being connected to one specific side portion of the power generator, e.g., an air-cooled power generator. In cases when main or neutral lead assemblies are shipped to a site pre-configured to be connected to the incorrect side, e.g., the main lead assembly is shipped to the site configured to be connected to the xe2x80x9crightxe2x80x9d side portion of the power generator, but the power generator is configured for connecting the main lead assembly to the xe2x80x9cleftxe2x80x9d side portion, the only recourse is to delay the project and either reconfigure the connections to be compatible with the main lead assemblies or ship different main or neutral lead assemblies having the proper configuration for connecting to the power generator. This process can prove to be time consuming, costly, and inefficient.
Some air cooled power generators incorporate a phase sequence of a three phase voltage output for three main leads in a generator lead box as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,316 by Humphries et al. titled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus For Changing the Phase Sequence of a Completed Generator.xe2x80x9d The main leads in Humphries ""316, advantageously interconnect three axially aligned pairs of connectors that are reversible by the utilization of crossed main leads between two adjacent pairs of connectors. Although this configuration is advantageous, it only allows for the interchangeability of the phase connectors restricted to one side of the power generator. Therefore, once the power generator is positioned in place, the leads must be connected to a particular side of the power generator. This configuration, although advantageous for interchangeably connecting the phase sequence of a completed generator, can be disadvantageous because it is costly, time consuming, and inefficient if a change is required in the side portion of the power generator on which the main or neutral lead assembly is to be connected.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention advantageously provides a power generation system and methods which provides interface connectors for interchangeably connecting a plurality of leads between a power generator and main and neutral current transformers. The power generation system and methods of the present invention advantageously eliminate time delays and costs associated with reconfiguring a power generation system in order to change positions of interface connectors and the plurality of leads for connecting main and neutral current transformers to the power generator. The system and methods of the present invention also advantageously allow customers to order a power generator and main and neutral current transformers without the need to commit to a particular arrangement for the plurality of leads and the interface connectors for connecting the main and neutral current transformers to the power generator. The present invention further advantageously allows the arrangements of the interface connectors and the plurality of leads to be interchanged between the main and neutral current transformers and the power generator at an installation site after the components have been shipped from the manufacturing facility. The system, methods, and tools of the present invention also advantageously allow for fast and simplified installation of components onto portions of the power generator.
More particularly, the present invention provides a power generation system having an outer housing and an inner housing positioned substantially within the outer housing. An interstitial space is formed between inner surface portions of the outer housing and outer surface portions of the inner housing. The power generation system also advantageously includes a power generator having first and second side portions and that is positioned substantially within the inner housing. A plurality of main current transformers are advantageously positioned in the interstitial space between the outer housing and the inner housing and associated with one of the respective first or second side portions of the power generator to transform current received from the power generator to a preselected output. A plurality of neutral current transformers are positioned in the interstitial space between the outer housing and the inner housing and associated with one of the respective first or second side portions of the power generator. Each of the plurality of neutral current transformers is-positioned substantially opposite each of the plurality of main current transformers to transform current received from the power generator.
The power generation system further advantageously includes a pair of lead connector interfaces. Each of the lead connector interfaces is connected to first and second opposing sidewalls of the inner housing. Each one of the respective first and second lead connector interfaces includes a plurality of connectors, positioned on first and second sides of the lead connector interfaces. The plurality of connectors positioned on the first one of the pair of lead connector interfaces is positioned in substantially the same locations as the plurality of connectors positioned on the second one of the pair of lead connector interfaces so that the pair of lead connector interfaces is substantially similar in configuration and can thereby readily interchangeably and electrically connect, e.g., through magnetic induction, one of the plurality of the respective main or neutral current transformers to one of the respective first or second side portions of the power generator.
The plurality of main and neutral current transformers positioned on a platform is extremely large and cumbersome. The movement and positioning of the plurality of main and neutral current transformers can be expensive and time consuming. In cases where the positions for the connections of the main and neutral current transformers are not properly planned for, the connections on the plurality of main and neutral current transformers must be re-positioned in order to connect to the proper side portions of the power generator.
The present invention also advantageously provides a method of installing interchangeable main and neutral lead assemblies for a power generation system. The method includes the step of preselecting a first and a second position along opposing side portions of a power generator constructed at an installation site to connect respective main and neutral lead assemblies thereto at the installation site. The method also includes the step of changing the preselected positions where the respective main and neutral current lead assemblies are connected along the side portions of the power generator after the respective main and neutral lead assemblies are shipped from a manufacturing facility and arrive at the installation site. The method of changing the preselected positions is performed with a plurality of similarly configured leads associated with the respective main and neutral sides of a power generator and a plurality of similarly configured lead connector interfaces also associated with the respective first and second side portions of the power generator. The method of installing the interchangeable main and neutral current transformers also includes the step of connecting the main or neutral lead assemblies to the opposing side portions of the power generator. The method of installing the main and neutral lead assemblies advantageously eliminates high costs and time delays associated with rearranging the positions of connections between the power generator and the main and neutral lead assemblies.
Therefore, the power generation system and methods of the present invention advantageously provide an avenue for interchanging the positions of interface connectors and a plurality of leads for connecting the main and neutral current transformers to alternate side portions of the power generator, when desired or necessary. The power generation system and methods of the present invention also advantageously allow for more schedule and budgetary flexibility in the construction and installation of power generators. The present invention further advantageously allows more freedom in scheduling and production matters that occur in the generator manufacturing facility. The power generation system, methods, and tools of the present invention further advantageously provide an installation tool to increase the efficiency of the installation of components to the power generator.